Remember
by Pinkfluffyrockandroll14
Summary: Sure Lana mourned for Whitney, but she also lost an even older friend. Takes place after "Visage" *Completed*
1. Default Chapter

Lana opened up her yearbook "Smallville Elementary 1997-1998" turning to Mrs. Laurell's fifth grade class. She skimmed through the names. Kent, Clark an adorable looking 11-year-old with messed up hair. Ross, Pete, looking the same only younger. He was a real cutie even with braces. Lang, Lana. She smiled looking at her self at 11 with her hair in two high pigtails. She was about to put it down when she came across another name. Greer, Tina. Lana gasped, looking at Tina's picture. Her gorgeous curly hair was being tied back by a headband. In spite of herself, Lana felt tears in her eyes. Tina was a freak; she tried to kill her and Clark. She was obsessed with Lana, she wanted her life. When she couldn't have that she wanted to be with Lana even forming into the body of Whitney but Tina wasn't always a psycho. She and Lana use to be best friends. Lana hated Tina now, in a way was glad she had died, Then why were tears flowing down her cheeks? Seeing Tina as an innocent 5th grader had brought back memories in that one instant. Tina was my best friend when we were little, Lana thought wiping the tears away, Poor girl, she wasn't a freak, she was just misunderstood! Oh Tina! Lana began to sob over the thought of her lost friend. Chloe, who was in her room, lifted her head from her pillow, was she dreaming or did she hear Lana sobbing? Lana had gotten over Whitney's death and had not cried in 2 weeks, why the relapse? No she wasn't dreaming, Lana was crying. Chloe got up and walked into Lana's room and put her arm around her. Chloe had been hugging Lana a lot these days, especially after Whitney died. Which was weird because Chloe was not a big "hugger" kind of person but she just could not see Lana cry without doing something. Lana got to everybody.  
  
"Thanks Chloe" Lana said, hugging her friend back  
  
"What's wrong?" Chloe asked "Whitney?"  
  
Lana shook her head "No... Tina"  
  
Chloe raised her brow "Tina? As in Tina Greer as in the girl who formed Whitney's body and tried to kill you?"  
  
Lana slowly nodded, more tears coming "She wasn't always a psycho, you know."  
  
She showed Chloe the yearbook.  
  
"It is from 5th grade, Tina and I met there. We were best best best friends," She said, drawing out the 'best'  
  
Chloe nodded "Oh" was all show could say  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm having flashbacks," Lana said smiling  
  
Chloe smiled "Tell me, I want to hear about Tina Greer before she made The Wall of Weird" 


	2. How they met

"You're stupid!" Megan said to the shaking girl  
  
"Yeah, stupid and ugly!" Karla added  
  
"And your dress is ugly" Rita said, referring to the girl's plaid dress  
  
Lana Lang, a beautiful and preciocuios 11-year-old walked over to see what was going on. She saw Megan Kerstain, Karla Union and Rita Reefer, the 3 biggest bullies in school, who were also 3 of Lana's many friends were cornering a girl with curly hair and a plaid dress. The girl looked scared and on the verge of tears. Lana couldn't let this girl be humiliated.  
  
"Stop making fun of her!" Lana cried, making her way through the girls  
  
"Oh, hey Lana!" Karla said, turning nice  
  
"Why are you making fun of this girl?" Lana asked  
  
"Look at how she is dressed!" Rita exclaimed, pointing to the girl's plaid dress and white stockings and Mary Jane's  
  
"So what if she's not dressed like the rest of us! That is no reason to make fun of her!"  
  
Lana was mad, she felt so disgusted that friends of hers would bully a girl just because she dressed funny. Karla, Rita and Megan took a step back, suprised that Lana was so angry.  
  
"Woah, sorry Lana" Karla said  
  
"Well, you should be! Now go away!"  
  
Karly, Megan and Rita quickly left. Lana turned to the girl.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
The girl nodded and Lana helped her up.  
  
"Thank you so much"  
  
"No problem, I'm Lana Lang, you must be new"  
  
The girl nodded "I'm Tina Greer, I was in private school but my mom decided to move me to public, everyone dressed funny here"  
  
Lana laughed "Yeah, we do"  
  
Tina fixed her headband, still shaken from what had happened. Lana sensed it. She smiled at Tina, trying to make her feel better.  
  
"Do you have any friends?" She asked her  
  
Tina shook her head.  
  
"You can be my friend"  
  
Tina smiled ear to ear.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really"  
  
In the present time, Lana and Chloe were on her bed, Chloe listening to the story.  
  
"I guess Tina Greer was always an outcast huh?" Chloe asked  
  
Lana nodded.  
  
"That was nice of you to stand up for her"  
  
Lana smiled "Do you wanna hear another flashback?"  
  
Chloe yawned "Yeah, but just one more, It's 3 o'clock in the morning" 


	3. The new best friends

Lana was over at Tina's house as fast as she could. Tina had called her up crying and even if she was a little too clingy, Tina was still a friend. A friend in need. Lana knocked on the door and Tina's mother answered it.  
  
"Lana, thank God you are here! Tina is a mess; she won't talk to me. You are her best friend"  
  
Lana refrained from rolling her eyes. Lana and Tina were best friends. Were in fifth grade. Lana and Tina were friends, not best friends. But Tina would always say they were best friends although Lana had made more friends. Tina, unfortunately did not have the same luck and relied on Lana for friendship. Lana nodded, she was a beautiful 15-year-old cheerleader with so much going for her. She was dating Whitney Fordman, the star quarterback and it was rumored that she was nominated for homecoming queen. Lana made her way up Tina's stairs and knocked on the door.  
  
"Tina" She called "It's me, Lana"  
  
"Come in" Tina sobbed  
  
Lana opened the door where Tina was curled up on her bed crying.  
  
"Lana!" she cried, "Justin used me! He just wanted to make out with someone at the party!"  
  
Lana gasped "Oh God, Tina, I'm so sorry"  
  
Tina sobbed "I thought he really liked me, I thought I'd have a boyfriend, just like you and Whitney, you guys are so cute together. I just wanted to know what that would be like!"  
  
Lana sat down on Tina's bed and put her arm around her, "Justin is a jerk, Tina, OK? He doesn't deserve you! One day you'll find a boy that loved you for who you are"  
  
Tina wiped her tears "Really?"  
  
Lana smiled "Of course. Tina you are smart, pretty"  
  
"I'm ugly"  
  
"You so are not"  
  
"You are beautiful Lana, I'm not"  
  
"Yes you are! Look at your hair, it's gorgeous and your face is flawless! You are beautiful Tina"  
  
"Then how come I'm not popular like you are, Lana?"  
  
Lana was at a loss for words, what should she say?  
  
"I don't know, But that isn't important. Justin is a jerk and I don't want you crying over a jerk"  
  
Tina didn't look up.  
  
"I could always get Whitney to beat him up" She joked  
  
Tina laughed "Thanks Lana, that was funny"  
  
"Good, now stop moping" Lana pulled out a spa kit "Let's have fun and pamper our selves"  
  
Tina smiled "I'm so glad you are my best friend, Lana"  
  
Lana grimaced, They were not best friends, but Lana felt too bad and guilty for thinking about that. She decided to pretend they were best friends for Tina's sake and have fun.  
  
Lana smiled at Chloe "She was human, well, once she was"  
  
"I never knew she was like that... normal, almost"  
  
Lana nodded "This may sound crazy, but.. I miss her"  
  
Chloe smiled sympathetically "I'm sorry she had to die, but she was trouble, Lana."  
  
Lana nodded "Yeah, I'm sorry I woke you up"  
  
Chloe shrugged "It's okay, as long as you are okay"  
  
Lana smiled "I am now, You know what I just realized, Chloe?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Me and you, We are best friends"  
  
"Woah.. Freaky"  
  
The two girls laughed. Chloe smiled.  
  
"Well, of course we are, do you think I'd let my worst enemy live with me?"  
  
"You get on my nerves sometime, Chloe, all in all, you are my best friend"  
  
"Same here Lana, you know, Clark is a good person to talk to sometimes, but there are Other times when you need to talk to a girl"  
  
Lana nodded "Some things he just can't understand"  
  
"Let's not let him get between us again, Lana" Chloe said suddenly  
  
"Guys come and go, but your girl friends are forever"  
  
Chloe and Lana smiled.  
  
"Don't get too corny on us now, Lana"  
  
Lana smiled "He won't get between is"  
  
Chloe looked at the clock "Well, I should go to bed. Goodnight Lana"  
  
"Goodnight Chloe"  
  
Chloe left and Lana laid back down on her bed. Lana fell asleep, totally forgetting about her and Tina's lost friendship but totally happy about her and Chloe's true friendship. The princess and the cynic are best friends, she thought, now that's wall of weird material. 


End file.
